prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 688
Rita struggles to come to terms with her inevitable death. Kath has nothing left to live for and attempts suicide Plot Rita is brought to the Governor's office to be told her diagnosis, but she refuses both medication and even the offer of an arranged pardon. Spike is delighted with the news of Kath's recapture as it may help her case, but Brumby looks a little nervous. Rita pushes Joan out of her cell when she tells her to return to work. Joan storms in to see Ann and demand that she is punished, so Ann has to tell her of Rita's illness. This stops even Joan in her tracks, for a moment, but she argues back that it would be bad for discipline to keep someone inside who has nothing to lose. Marty comes to Wentworth to see Meg: she orders him to leave and threatens to have him arrested for trespassing. Alice is worried about Rita, especially when she wrecks her cell and dashes away into the garden. Meg allows Alice to go and talk to her in the grounds : Rita tells Alice that she's going to die, but that she musn't let the other women know. Tom creates a stir by confronting a prison official (one who is supposedly called Pringle) outside his home to try to get Merle transferred back to Wentworth. Marty waits to talk to Kath as she is brought back to Wentworth, but is prevented by the escorting officer. Kath offers her story but only if Ann promises that Merle is got out of Ingleside. As a result, Marty is reinstated and Spike's case is re-opened. Rita disappoints the women by failing to express enough interest in getting back at Kath. Rodney gets the brush-off from Alison by phone while he is at work: she's got her eye on an advertising executive who could get her work in a commercial. Marty sarcastically pretends to Rodney that he got his job back through his mother's influence and offers to work together with him to fill the women with drugs. Rodney realises a little too late that it's a joke. Kath is put in the punishment cell and Vicki and the other women taunt her: she retaliates by revealing Brumby's part in the escape. Joan comes to talk to Rita to warn her that she shouldn't cause trouble, but concentrate her energies on her illness. Spike refuses Brumby's attempts at reconciliation. Tom arranges Merle's transfer and offers to get Rita information on her disease if she has the courage to face up to her situation. Vicki and Brumby go back to the reward flat and threaten to cut off Kath's pigtail , but they drop the scissors when caught by Rodney and Kath kicks them under her bed. Merle is brought back to Wentworth and Tom annoys Joan by taking over the induction and deciding which cell she should go in. Rita and Alice are next in the reward flat: Merle visits them but she refuses to acknowledge Kath. Ann urges Rita to have chemotherapy and draws on her own experience with cancer to convince Rita it is worthwhile putting up a fight. Rita sees Kath with the scissors and realises she is considering suicide. Notes Marty refers to "Christine Dunn". Erm, wasn't it Ditton? Tom is irritating enough without such failed bad taste humour as "I've been through more doctors than the Nuremberg Trials". Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Alice ~ Lois Collinder Kath ~ Kate Hood Merle ~ Rosanne Hull-Brown Rodney ~ Philip Hyde Marty ~ Michael Winchester Lisa ~ Terrie Waddell Spike ~ Victoria Rowland Brumby ~ Sheryl Munks Vicki ~ Rebecca Dines Off. Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Tom Lucas ~ John McTernan Doctor Lunn ~ Denzil Howson Harry Grosvenor ~ Mike Bishop Detective ~ Peter Sinclair Male Attendant ~ Peter J Murphy Gate Guard ~ David Le Page UNCREDITED Matt Denson ~ Ross Thompson Next Episode Episode 689 Category:1986 Episodes